


S/O Doesn't Like Demon Floozies

by SilverSapphyre



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Consensual Rough Sex, Consensual Sex, Cursing/Vulgarity, F/M, Fluff, It's DMC what do you expect?, Light BDSM, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Part-Demon Reader, Rough Sex, Spicy Fluff, Wing Kink, aphrodisiac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 07:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19530685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSapphyre/pseuds/SilverSapphyre
Summary: Nero has been out on an easy mission for a couple of days.  You denied tagging along since other things needed to be taken care of, so you're ecstatic when he gets home, but you smell something strange on him.  You won't let him suffer due to some damn demon floozy, and there's only one way to get rid of a succubus's aphrodisiac...Pay attention to those tags.  >:|DO NOT REPOST MY WORK!  IT IS DISRESPECTFUL!  DON'T TAKE OTHER PEOPLE'S HARD-WON CREDIT!





	S/O Doesn't Like Demon Floozies

Nero was on an easy mission, so you weren’t too concerned and decided to stay home to get a few chores taken care of. You loved going with him, fighting beside him, and watching him eviscerate demons just as much as you loved putting on a show for him. If the target was strong enough or the horde big enough, the adrenaline always led to mind-blowing sex, and you wouldn’t trade that for the world. Adulting did get in the way of said fun, but you both needed clean clothes to wear and clean dishes to eat on, and depending on Nero to wash clothes always ended up the same way.

Nero was a playful nightmare when it came to laundry. He never failed to fold your shirts inside-out even if you sorted them out correctly for him, and he never put your bras in the correct drawer. You once found said article in _his_ underwear drawer. You were ninety-nine percent sure he did it on purpose just to make you take longer to put your clothes on, so you started playing with him the same way. Whenever he had to hunt something down, you made sure to tease your fingers over the exposed skin that said clothing would have covered, which usually resulted in both of you being at least a little late.

You were just finishing with putting the last of the dishes away when you heard the tell-tale rumble of the van. An excited smile curved your lips. It didn’t matter that Nero had only been gone for a couple of days; you missed him like he’d been gone for weeks. Your inner demon _craved_ everything about him: his touch, his scent, his voice, _everything_. 

You heard the door open, and you hurriedly stuffed the last of the coffee mugs into the cabinet and sped out of the kitchen to meet him. “Nero! You’re home!” you greeted happily before even spotting him, knowing it was him by the scent that filled your nose. Something about the scent niggled in the back of your brain, causing you to slow down to a tiptoe. It was then that you heard his soft gasps, and you realized the door hadn’t been shut yet. “Nero?” you called softly while turning into the foyer from the living room, a strangled noise leaving your throat at the sight that greeted you.

His face was flushed, and he looked like he was having trouble keeping his eyes open as he leaned heavily against the wall. His clothes were bloody and torn, and you could smell that a lot of it was _his_. Your lip curled in anger, displaying a sharp incisor, but you shoved the emotion back. He was _home_ , he was _safe_ , and you were going to be the best nurse you could be.

“Y/n,” he breathed, reaching out to you with a shaky hand. You didn’t care about the blood as you took his hand, kissing his fingers, his palm, his wrist, and pressed against him, rocking onto the balls of your feet to tuck your face into his neck. His breath hitched with each touch, a soft whine escaping him as you nuzzled a sensitive spot on his throat. “T-too much!” he groaned, trying to back away, but you held onto his arm, tucked your shoulder under his side, and kicked the door closed.

“Too much?” you wondered while carefully tugging him along. That smell invading his wonderful scent was getting on your nerves, so you wanted to get him out of those clothes and into a shower. “What happened, honey?” you asked softly, listening to the hitches in his breath and noting how blown his pupils were. If you didn’t know better…

“S-Succubus,” he breathed, swallowing loudly like it was hard to do. “T-The thrall…was fine… Felt the pressure, b-but it was easy t-to resist…” He spoke like his tongue just wasn’t agreeing with him, and his feet fought him every few steps, but you knew his will was a force of nature. “This one… Sh-she had a…an aphrodisiac.” He took a deep breath and growled out, “Fuckin’ _drowned_ me in it!”

_That_ was the annoying smell that was crawling in his scent. It should’ve been _your scent_ permeating his own, not this…this… _demon floozy_! You couldn’t help the _snarl_ that escaped as you helped him get his clothes off, startling him and reminding him that you were part-demon, too. “That…that…that _cunt_ ,” you hissed, glancing up at him due to the noise he made. The surprise on his face was beyond adorable. “You’re _mine_ ,” you growled softly, stripping your clothes off and gently shoving him under the warm water.

The keening cry that burst from his throat went straight between your thighs, but you both knew he’d need to get himself cleaned up. His only other option was for you to bathe him with a washcloth and a bowl of water, and you knew that’d be pure torture for the amount of time it’d take. This way, you got him wet, switched places, and simply snatched up your two-in-one shampoo and conditioner and lathered up his entire body from his hair to his toes.

You were gentle but efficient, working as quickly as you could to keep him from having to suffer under the sensation of the water. As you worked down his hips and legs, his hands buried in your hair, and you moaned softly, loving when he tugged just a little. You angled your head, letting the water splash off and rinse areas enough that you could press kisses to his skin. His soapy, erect cock brushed across your cheek, and you wanted so badly to make love to his dick with your mouth, but belching bubbles wouldn’t be worth it.

“Fuck, I want you so bad,” he muttered, his voice, so breathy and needy, making your core pulse with arousal. 

“I know, Nero,” you whispered, raising up to trade spots with him and putting your hand over his mouth so he wouldn’t end up with a mouthful of water. His eyes clenched shut, and the low, moaning whine was trapped in his throat. “I’ve got you; don’t worry…” Once you rinsed his hair and face, you tapped his chest to get his attention, and his eyes were so glazed that you had no clue whether he was actually seeing you. “Stay with me, baby boy,” you gently coaxed, slightly surprised when he panted out a tiny moan. “You like that?”

“Yeah… K-Keep talkin’…”

You smirked as you turned him, pressing up against his soap-free back and running your hands over his chest. “I’ll take such good care of you,” you murmured against his shoulder, knowing the feel of the water was probably overwhelming him. He was like putty in your hands, little noises escaping him each time your hands ghosted over his nipples or your fingertips traced down the middle of his pecs. “I want you so much…” you continued, obliging his request, “I don’t think I can wait for the bed. It’s been a while since the shower’s seen any real action, but I’ll turn the water off this time. I want to properly touch you as much as I can.”

You slid your hands down his abs, a little shiver running down your spine and tingling in your toes as your fingers caught on each ridge of the sculpted muscles. A quiet little whimper squeezed out of his throat when you scraped your fingernails down the trail of white hair, giving it a little tug about two inches below his belly button just to hear his breath catch. You continued down, brushing your fingertips over his cock. 

“Y/n, _please_ … I can’t…” Nero choked out, but you didn’t fulfill his request this time. You knew just how much he could take before he snapped, but you weren’t going to sexually _torture_ him unless he asked for it.

You switched gears from teasing touches to drowning him in pleasure, reaching around him to turn the water off before turning him and pressing him against the wall. He hissed as his warm back met the chilly surface, arching from the stark contrast. You were more interested in the twitch his erection gave, considering playing with ice cubes one day before pushing the thought aside. 

“Shh,” you cooed while cupping his cheeks, catching his lips in a kiss and moaning into his mouth as his taste washed over you. You knew your eyes were glowing when you looked up at him, but he only grinned and dived in for another kiss. “I’m going to treat your cock like a popsicle,” you promised him, and he buried his hands in your hair as you sank to your knees.

You started with gentle fingertips, being careful since he was so hypersensitive due to that damn _demon floozy_. You didn’t make him wait any longer, since you were so proud of him for resisting, and pressed kisses from the head all the way down the underside of his shaft. You knew where his sensitive spots were, suckling and tonguing at them as you came back up to make his fingers tighten and loosen in your hair. You locked eyes with him as you slid the entire flat of your tongue over the slit before wrapping your lips around the glans and moaning softly.

He threw his head back with a curse, and you wondered if he even felt the hit against the wall. “F-Fuck, that’s…that’s it…” he praised as you gripped his shaft with your hand so you could love on him with your tongue like you promised. “R-Right there, babe…” he stammered as you rubbed the tip of your tongue just under the head, not bothering to pull off so that you drooled down him and to your hand. You certainly didn’t want to chafe him before even getting to the good part. “I-I’m-I’m gonna-!”

You brought your other hand up to fondle his balls, carefully rolling them. He groaned as his head dropped, his chin on his chest as you looked up at him. He bit his lip, but you ever-so-gently scraped your nails over his scrotum. His hands in your hair tightened almost painfully, he arched off the wall, and only your hand on his shaft kept him from thrusting into your mouth, which was a sad loss as far as you were concerned. Instead, you enjoyed the taste of every bit of his come since he didn’t release straight down your throat. He looked down at you again once he caught his breath, and you made a lewd show of licking your lips.

His eyes _rolled_ as he groaned, reaching down to grip under your arms and pull you up, and his tongue swept into your mouth before his lips met yours. His hands slid down your body, one tickling down your side to your belly, sending little jolts of pleasure straight into your core. The other went over your hip for him to get a handful of your butt, pulling a groan from your throat along with a breathy plea of, “Oh, _yes_ , make love to me with your hands!”

He pulled back for a moment, blinking at you as his eyebrows arched up his forehead. A tiny laugh escaped him when you blushed, and he lifted you by your thighs. You instinctively wrapped your legs around him, shivering when he turned to press you against the wall. Lucky for you, his back had already warmed it, but it was still a little cold. “I’m gonna spank you in a minute,” he told you, knowing it was a useless threat before it even left his lips. “Thought you were takin’ care of me?”

“All night long, baby boy,” you assured, wrapping your arms around his neck and playing with the hair at the base of his head. “Give it a minute, and that aphrodisiac will rear back up. I can still smell it. It’s in your blood, but your demon healing can’t get rid of it on its own.” You noted his eyes were already starting to glaze over again, and an idea came to you. You doubted you’d regret it, but Nero would never let you do it if he was in his right mind. You leaned forward, nibbling on his earlobe just to feel him _shudder_ before you whispered, “Wanna level the playing field?”

“Wh-what do ya mean?” he asked, pushing slightly to make you lean back again. His eyes had cleared just a bit, so you flicked your tongue at his lips and kissed across his jaw while tracing a hand down to toy with one of his nipples. “Hey, no- _Don’t_! Do _not_ bite-”

“Rejected,” you interrupted, biting into his throat and _relishing_ in the strangled, groaning _scream_ that squeezed out from behind his teeth. Your teeth still buried in his flesh, you sucked and drank, feeling the warmth hit you like a freight train before you’d even taken three mouthfuls of his delicious blood that made your inner demon _writhe_. The succubus’s taint was in the precious liquid, but you didn’t let it stop you. It was the whole reason you were doing it.

You felt his abs clench against your core, and you knew he’d just had another orgasm without actually ejaculating. Even though the aphrodisiac kept him hard, and his demonic stamina was amazing since he could keep up with you as far as orgasms went, men still had a refractory period. You, on the other hand, threw your head back as pure _heat_ flooded your body. It was like all your erogenous zones were turned up to eleven, and as soon as Nero’s fingers found your lower belly, you were screaming his name and spilling your juices down his abdomen.

“I should’ve bottled that shit,” he muttered against your neck, and you had no idea when he had buried his face there. His touch and his breath on your skin lit you on fire, but he sounded more coherent, so you considered it a job well done. You relaxed against the wall, but Nero chuckled against your neck. “I’m not done with you,” he murmured before growling into your ear, “ _Naughty girl_.”

“I d-don’t want you t-to be,” you gasped, taking a second to get your wits back. You moaned into his ear, “ _Break me against this wall_.”

Nero let out a noise you’d never heard from him before, a strange, gurgling, half-moaning thing that burned in your belly and almost made you orgasm again. You weren’t surprised at the sight of his Spectral Arms, and you moaned as Nero pinned your hands above your head with a single, large claw. The other ethereal arm curled around your back to cushion you with soft feathers, and you barely stopped from _shrieking_ as those claw-tips teased across the back of your neck and shoulders. Nero pressed a kiss to your lips to pull you back down to earth. He wanted you to feel all of him as he pushed into you with tiny, slow thrusts, fucking you open in the most glorious of tortures.

You tried to buck down to meet him, but he pulled out completely while tightening his grip on your hips and started over from the very beginning, forcing you to whimper, “N-Nero, please…!” The sheer concentration on his face as he stared at you with half-lidded eyes made you breathless. “You’re gorgeous…and you f-feel so good…” You wanted him to pound into you, make you his over and over, mark you with teeth and lips, and show his claim to the world, so his ever-so-slow pace of thrusting his hips half an inch in then rolling them a quarter of an inch out was scorching your mind with insanity. “Pleaseplease _please_ ,” you choked out, “J-Just fuck me! Make me _scream_! Make me forget everything _except_ your name!”

“Begging already?” He chuckled quietly, and the glow in his eyes made you even wetter with want. “You still have three inches to go,” he murmured, leaning his forehead against yours. “You wanted me to _break_ you… The rest comes with the territory.” You scolded yourself for so easily forgetting his willpower in the heat of the moment, even if he was orgasming just as much as you. Nothing would break his will, not even demon kings hellbent on destroying him, so a succubus’s aphrodisiac was child’s play. “You put yourself in this situation, babe… I tried to tell you not to bite.”

You snapped your teeth at the tip of his nose, and he barely pulled his face back from your fangs. A wicked grin curved his lips, and you had no idea what devious scheme was going on behind those glowing eyes. His Spectral Arm at your back shifted to wrap around your abdomen, leaving his hands free for one to roam up to your breasts and the other to trail south. His mouth attended to the hypersensitive spots on your neck with kisses, nips, and licks, making you arch your chest into his pinching, rolling, tracing, _teasing_ fingertips. You dug your nails into the ethereal claw holding your hands, unable to even process the soreness starting in your shoulders.

Nero knew, though, because he loved when you became ferally ravenous and enjoyed pinning you down if he wasn’t in a mood to let you take what you wanted. He scraped his teeth across your shoulder, grinning at the whimper as tingles shot up your arm. “Be a good girl, and I’ll keep moving,” he murmured against the skin, sheer stubbornness keeping him from chasing his full climax inside you. He didn’t wait for your reply, sliding his thumb into your folds to carefully press the nail against your clit.

A lengthy shriek _tore_ from your throat as your back arched, and you didn’t even feel the wall when you hit your head against it, though you both knew it would take more than that to give you any sort of concussion. The noise died off into a long, strained moan as Nero leaned back and pushed inside of you again. You were stuck in that arched position, unable to make your muscles loosen as you orgasmed again and again _and again_ , each tiny thrust rocking you _just enough_ against the pressure of pleasure-pain on your clit. You stared at Nero through blurry vision, and it looked like his teasing was paining him as much as it was you. You knew he could hold back ejaculating and still experience the high, so part of you distantly wondered how he was still standing, much less also holding you up.

You finally, _finally_ , felt his hips meet your pelvis, ending the torturous movement on your clit, and tears of relief slipped down your face as you closed your eyes and breathed his name over and over, unable to form any other words if your life depended on it. Your voice was completely fucked out of you except for his name and noises to let Nero know you hadn’t died. You blinked your eyes open to see the tenderest expression on your lover’s face, and he leaned toward you to trace his tongue up one salty trail and kissed your eyelid before doing the same on the other side. You gladly accepted the slow, gentle kiss, taking an extra effort on your part to reciprocate properly.

“You feel so good,” he whispered against your lips, wrapping an arm around your back and tracing his hand down your spine. “So warm and wet…so _tight_ …” he continued as he slowly pulled out and thrusted back in, closing his eyes as soft, weak moans spilled from your lips. “A-Almost there, sweetheart…”

You were honestly about to pass out. He hadn’t moved his thumbnail, so each inward thrust gave you slight reprieve while each pull outward had you arching and crying out. Just the feel of his cock sliding in and out of you was enough to make you come over and over, especially when he thrusted deep and _ground_ his hips into you, kissing your cervix with the head and making you _scream_. You had no idea how you could still even feel him with how soaked, sore, and spent you were. You never touched into the realm of overstimulation, but _everything_ was hypersensitive, and you figured it had something to do with the aphrodisiac.

When Nero finally let go, you were sure you’d never seen or heard anything so _beautiful_. He looked like he was in _agony_ , his eyes clenched shut, teeth ground together, and eyebrows pulled downward, before his face just _relaxed_. His eyes opened wide, staring straight into yours, and the muscles in his jaw, cheeks, and forehead eased. He made no effort to silence the guttural, groaning cry that bubbled up from the bottom of his throat, and you came again as you felt the heat and each twitch of his cock when he spilled into you.

He carefully released your hands, catching your arms as they limply fell. As soon as you had enough feeling to control them, you wrapped them around his neck and pulled him close. He slid all four of his arms around you and buried his face in your neck, pressing chaste kisses between gasps. Your fingers threaded into his hair while you moved your other hand down and around, tracing across his spine between his wings. You kept your touch at that perfect pressure between arousing and simply holding, petting one of his most sensitive spots as he came down from his high.

“ _Nero_ …” Your voice cracked. It was a raspy mess, your throat was sore, and you really wanted a glass of water, but Nero was your first priority. “You okay?” you asked after coughing softly to clear your throat.

“ _Y/n_ …” His voice was just as gone as yours. “I th-think…” he laughed softly, “we’ll need to c-clean up again…”

“Bath,” you demanded, earning another laugh. 

He hadn’t pulled out yet, and you could still feel that he was fully erect. After a bit of recovery cuddles in warm water, you fully intended to drink another couple mouthfuls of his tainted but delicious blood. You’d fuck that _demon floozy_ right out of his system.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on tumblr: @silversapphyre
> 
> If you get a fanart idea from any of my work, let me know and credit me. I can't draw worth crap, so I paint with words instead. Should my words come to life on your medium of choice, I'd like to see it. :)


End file.
